Where am I?
by LazyHaru
Summary: What if you wake up in a world that you've never heard of before? What if you don't remember anything? What do you do? (follows Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling nauseous, my head was pounding and my stomach was twisted in knots. I groaned and moved over, laying on my side I met the cool ground. It felt really nice against my burning face and I realised faintly that I had a fever. My throat was scratchy and every breath I took threatened to send me into a cough. I opened my eyes blurrily and blinked a couple times before I could see anything. I sat up and winced at how the pounding in my head got worse. I couldn't remember anything, my head was abuzz making it impossible to think. I got up and stumbled. I was in a alleyway, I didn't recognise it, not that I would, since I never really spent any time in alleyways before. I walked forward leaning heavily on the brick wall next to me. My feet dragged a little and I could barely take a step. The pain in my head got so unbearable that my vision dimmed and I realised I was going into a faint. I grabbed hold and hung on to consciousness teetering in and out of darkness, I stumbled and this time I fell to my knees. I was a few feet away from the entrance of the alleyway and I could see it was daylight and people were walking by unknowing. I didn't have the strength to stand so the only I could move was to crawl. I crawled towards the opening and called for help. The first person to see me stumbled back in panic. I didn't understand why. I reached out for someone to help me. Suddenly people got pushed out to the sides and people in dark blue coats walked forward. I was confused, I didn't understand what was going on. I only knew that I was in a lot of pain and that I was slipping out of consciousness. Someone walked closer and kneeled down in front of me. The last thing I saw was dark hair and eyes before croaked out one last 'help' and everything turned black.

Switch Pov

Roy looked down in front of him. The girl was obviously foreign, she had scraggly blonde hair(and the not blonde like fullmetals but like corn silk, pale blonde) and was covered in dirt.

She was a mess. Everything she wore was torn and she only had one shoe on. He didn't recognise the material of her clothes and the features of her face was petite and doll-like. Overall she looked like a rape victim. He sighed, this was not a case he wanted to take care of. Dealing with an emotional girl was certainly not easy and having to deal with a traumatic one was even worse. Luckily for him he had Hawkeye. The only thing that still bothered him was her couldn't quite place it. When she spoke it was something he had never heard before. It was not a common language from one of the surrounding countries (he could recognise those) and he couldn't place her accent either.

Still looking down at the young girl he noticed how flushed she looked and that she had goosebumps. Reaching down and feeling her forehead he sighed. Se had a fever, a high one at that. He called the medics over and watched as they carried her on a stretcher, into an ambulance. He heard someone approached him and turned to see Hawkeye.

" What do you think sir?"

He glanced at her and turned back to see the ambulance disappear down the street.

" I think this is going to be a very troublesome case."

* * *

 **This is just an idea I'm entertaining at the moment. If people like it then I will write more**

 **until then ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

Why did I wake up in an alleyway?

Why does everything hurt?

Why did this situation happen to me?

These questions circle around my head. They were all questions I wanted answers to and I was wondering if I was ever gonna get them.

Who knows? Nothing right now is making any sense.

I was currently sitting in a hospital bed. When I had first woken up a nurse had seen me and had rushed out. A doctor returned with the nurse and checked me. He asked a bunch of questions but I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was in another language. I had woken up confused and nothing helped that confusion. If anything I was even more confused than when I woke up.

I couldn't understand anybody, I couldn't remember what happened, and I couldn't figure out what was going on. The last thing I remember is waking up in pain in an alleyway, crawling out and then passing out again.

I remember seeing a guy. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He had been in a uniform. My only hope is that he is part of the police and would help me found out what was going on and where my parents were. Unfortunately I haven't seen that guy again. The only people I have seen is that nurse and doctor. I looked around the room for anything interesting, the room was barren and the blinds on the window were closed. I was curious to see where I was but I didn't move.

 _I should rest, I'll just look out the window later._

I turned and laid back down. Closing my eyes I thought peaceful thoughts to soothe myself asleep. It worked the next time I woke up, my eyes opened to see dark ones staring back at me. I nearly screamed.

* * *

 **sorry it's so short Dx**

 **I'll work on posting longer next time but for now**

 **This will have to do**

 **Gomen everyone .**

 **P. S. Today's my birthday! Yay! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

1st p.o.v.

 _After_ he had nearly scared me to death I later learned that the man with the dark eyes was Colonel Roy Mustang. Unfortunately that's the only thing I learned, the language barrier blocked anything else, and it was getting worse cause they didn't understand me was all honestly so confusing and frustrating. We are getting nowhere and I am still worried about my parents. I didn't know anything that was going on, I woke up in a strange city with a strange language when I'm supposed to be on vacation with my parents. We had been heading to Germany for goodness sake! I had been so excited. I had wanted to use that time to brush up on my German(I want to become fluent) and maybe this time I could persuade someone to teach me a swear word or two(my parents are completely against that) . But looking at it all now something obviously happened but I couldn't remember what. I flung myself back onto my bed. I had been sitting at the window trying to see if I could recognise anything to give me a hint of where I was but no such luck. Sighing again I turned and laid on my stomach. Maybe… thinking about it there were some similarities between this language and German. Maybe they share the same root? Thinking over it, I nodded to myself. Next time the nurse came in to bring me dinner I would say something in German to her. Now that I had a plan all I had to do was sit and find a way to pass the time….hmm maybe a nap time will do it.

-Time Skip-

Okay….so it didn't work out the way I had hoped. Instead of proving that this laungage and German had similarities….which...actually thinking about it, it did prove it but it did not turn out how I wanted it to. When the nurse walked with food I said thank you to her but instead of being surprised she freaked out, ran out the door and started yelling. I was really quite confused. Maybe, thank you meant something else here? All I know now is that, there are two people standing in front of my door and I haven't seen anybody since the nurse gave me food last night. I haven't even gotten breakfast yet and it's 9 o'clock! My stomach growled and I patted it. There, there. You'll get some food. Groaning as another minute went by, I started to regret my decision to try communicating with German. Next, I'll just stick to English.

*Switching P.o.v.'s*

Cornel Mustang sighed. Of course of all the cases people get _he_ gets the hard ones. Apparently sometimes last night when the nurse went to give the girl her dinner she told the nurse she'd kill her. That sent red alert off on everyone and Mustang had to post two guards by her door. Honestly, a random girl appears looking completely foreign and can't understand anything and then tells the nurse she'll kill him? Yeah, that's definitely suspicious. Roy sighed and gathered up some of the papers he was actually doing for once and put them in a pile. He had to go to the hospital. The nurse refused to go in the room again to give her food and Roy thought the women was being ridiculous, from what he had seen of the girl she couldn't harm a fly but Roy decided that since he had to talk to the girl again anyway he would just do it know and bring her breakfast too.

*Back to original P.o.v.*

It was almost ten now, and boy am I hungry and grumpy. They definitely should've given me food by now but nope, no one has come in all morning. What she had said couldn't have been that awful could it? Contemplating that the thought I sorta got distracted, so I didn't notice when the door to my room opened but I did notice the sweet aroma of food and- _oh god that smells good_. Looking up I saw that it was the officer man Roy Mustang. He was carrying a plate with food on it that was definitely not hospital food. My stomach growled. He set the play in front of me and watched as I grabbed it and examined the food. Sausages. I _love_ sausages. I bit into it and nearly moaned at how good it was. Glancing up I saw that he was still watching me. Now I felt a bit awkward, having a food orgasm in front of him was weird. Especially when it seemed like he was trying hard not laugh at me. I flushed and took another bite definitely. After the food was gone, I was hesitant to do anything. I decided to say thank you again just to see his reaction. At first, he looked surprised and then his eyes narrowed and then he frowned. I looked at him. What 'thank you' mean one their laungage. Tried again. Picking up the plate, I smiled and handed it back to him and said thank you. He looked between the plate and then at me like he was trying to figure out a piece of a puzzle and I hoped he was figuring out what I meant. Looking at the plate once more and then me, I think he finally understood cause his face cleared up and he took the plate and said something back to me with a warm smile that instantly relaxed me. I calmed down. He understood me. Thank goodness. But….I still wonder what it meant to have caused such a reaction in the first place.

*Back to Roy*

Back in the hospital room it had been confusing. She had taken the food, and apparently really enjoyed her sausage(the face she made when she bit into it nearly made Roy laugh) but after, when she had finished, she had paused and then offered the plate to Roy and said with a smile 'Kill you'. It had really surprised Roy for a second but it didn't make any sense. Obviously, with the way she said it and how it wasn't even a proper sentence she wasn't saying it like that. Of this is what she had said to the nurse then that nurse had obviously over reacted. Looking at the girl you could tell she wasn't threanting you. If anything, she probably didn't realise what she said. But if she didn't know what she said meant this then it must mean something else in her language. Looking at the plate and then her, Roy thought he got he. He took the plate from her and flashed her a smile.

" You're welcome."

Roy was sure that she hadn't understand him but looking at the clues she probably guessed. Roy bid her a good bye and then left. Walking down the halls Roy started laughing. It was too ridiculous that a simple 'thank you' in her laungage cause such a reaction her. Roy decided to tell the head of the Hospital later that the guards weren't needed. He had figured out what she said and it wasn't threatening at all. Roy bet that she still wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, and with that note Roy was off back to his office towards the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to update.**

 **If you notice any mistakes or would like to Beta this story please review and contact me.**

 **Until then Ja ne~**


End file.
